


Gigil Mo Eh

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Gusto ni Jongin nakikitang inis ang boyfriend niya.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	Gigil Mo Eh

**Author's Note:**

> Hello po! Isa nanaman pong kalat na wala namang naghanap pero ikakalat ko lol
> 
> Ang maikling drabble na ito ay hango sa isang mashup emoji post from twt (sorry na hindi ko malink dito i'm: tamad)
> 
> Sana ay maaliw kayo nito, kahit kaunti ahehehehe

Unang tingin pa lang sa mukha ng kanyang boyfriend, alam na ni Jongin na today isn’t one of his best days. Kunot ang noo, salubong ang mga kilay, nanlalaki ang mga butas ng kanyang ilong at nanghahaba ang nguso.Confirmed na badtrip si Kyungsoo, sa kung ano man ang dahilan.

“Hi Lovie,” bati niya kay Kyungsoo na walang sinagot kung hindi isang buntong hininga. Gusto man magtampo ni Jongin dahil first time nilang magkita in two weeks dahil sa sobrang pagka-busy, hindi din naman niya matitiis si Kyungsoo, lalo na at cute na cute pa din ito kahit na kitang-kita ang pagkayamot sa kanyang mukha.

Bumawi naman kaagad si Kyungsoo ng isang yakap sa kanyang bewang at pagsiksik nito sa kanyang dibdib. Hindi man masaya si Jongin na hindi maganda ang mood ng nobyo, nagiging extra clingy naman si Kyungsoo, nagpapalambing. More than willing naman siyang maglambing kaya ayos na din.

“Gutom na ako,” reklamo ni Kyungsoo habang nakasubsob pa din sa yakap ng mas matangkad na boyfriend. “Saan tayo, Lovie?”

“Huwag na tayo lumayo. Pili ka, ramen o katsu?”

“Katsu, unli rice. Ginutom ako ng mga bwisit na ‘yon.”

Agad namang nakabili ng discount voucher si Jongin bago pa sila makarating sa kakainan, sayang din ang matitipid nila at ayaw niya na madagdagan pa ang stress ni Kyungsoo kapag nalaman niyang pwede silang makatipid tapos wala. Mabuti na lang at walang tao masyado kaya nakapili sila ng pwesto na sa may sulok at may couch.

Pagkaabot ng menu sa kanila ay siya na ding pagbigay nila ng order, kabisado naman na nila ang menu at hindi naman sila nagpapalit ng inoorder. Plain katsu kay Jongin at cheese katsu naman para kay Kyungsoo. Pareho silang nagpa-brown rice at red miso soup at hindi na umorder pa ng drinks, okay na sila sa tubig.

At dahil maghihintay pa sila ng 15-20 minutes na serving time, lumapit na si Jongin sa boyfriend at huminga ng malalim. Ayaw niyang nagkikimkim si Kyungsoo ng mga saloobin niya at ready naman siyang maging shock absorber, basta makakatulong na makagaan ng pakiramdam ng pinakamamahal.

“Ano ba nangyari, Lovie?”

Tikom man ang bibig ni Kyungsoo sa iba, kumportable siyang magshare kay Jongin (at kay Jongin lang) kaya nagsimula na ang litanya niya ng inis sa kanyang mga katrabaho.

Bakit ba kasi may mga tao na hindi na lang gawin ang trabaho nila? “Ano pang point ng pagpasok niya araw-araw eh parang ako pa din naman ang gumagawa ng trabaho niya, Lovie? Tama ba ‘yun? Dapat ako lang magch-check kung kumpleto ba yung components ng report niya pero in the end ako pa din ang gumawa kasi ang daming kulang? Paano, ipasa ba naman ng ilang minutes before the deadline. Okay lang naman i-clutch niya, wala akong pake, pero sana naman may laman yung trabaho niya? Tangina talaga ng gagong ‘yun. Isa na lang talaga isusumbong ko na siya kay boss, Lovie! Buti sana kung yung sweldo niya napupunta sa akin eh hindi naman. Wala akong napapala, charity work lang. Sinuswerte talaga siya, nagpapalaki lang siya ng bayag doon sa desk niya. Nako, isa pa talaga, Lovie, koko-- Ano ba yan, Jongin Kim!”

Si Jongin Kim naman ay nagpakawala ng halakhak bago hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi ng rumaratrat niyang nobyo at pinatakan ulit ng halik sa kanyang mga nakausling labi. “Sobrang cute mo talaga kapag galit, Lovie.”

Pulang-pula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo pero sigurado si Jongin na hindi na iyon dahil sa inis at galit niya sa pabuhat niyang officemate. “Parang gago ‘to. Gusto mo akong galit, ha, ganon?”

Pinulupot ni Jongin ang braso niya sa bewang ni Kyungsoo at hinila ito palapit sa kanya bago halikan ang noo ng boyfriend. “Syempre ayoko kapag galit ka sa akin pero nakakagigil ka kasi pag nanggigil ka,” inabot niya ang isang pisngi ng nobyo at bahagyang kinurot. Saktong kurot lang dahil ayaw na niyang maulit yung nangyari noong minsang napasobra siya ng gigil kay Kyungsoo at sa mga malalambot at matatambok niyang mga pisngi. “Sarap mo ilagay sa bulsa, Lovie. Itatago kita sa kanila, sa akin ka lang.”

Ayaw man ni Kyungsoo tanggapin noong una pero alam naman niya ang epekto niya dito sa parang ewan niyang kasintahan. Ayaw man din niyang aminin pero gustong-gusto niya ang binibigay sa kanyang atensyon at affection nitong si Jongin Kim. Mukha lang tigasin dahil sa gwapong-gwapong mukha at matikas na katawan pero alam na alam niyang malambot ang puso nito at punong-puno ng pagmamahal sa kanya.

Kaya hinayaan na lang niya itong pisil-pisilin siya at panggigilan. Miss na miss na din naman niya itong kurimaw na katabi, nawalan na din siya ng pake doon sa katrabaho niyang palamunin lang doon sa opisina.

Nakapaglabas na siya ng hinanakit at nalagyan naman niya ng malaking ngiti sa labi si Jongin, okay na siya doon.

Tamang-tama namang dumating na ang server nila na dala ang isang bowl ng shredded cabbage at ang kanilang miso soup. Umayos na sila ng upo pero nagpahabol pa si Jongin ng isang pabulong na  _ love you, Lovie _ bago kinuha ang wooden chopsticks at pinaghiwalay ito.

Gutom na si Kyungsoo pero pinili niya munang sumandal kay Jongin at sumiksik ng kaunti pa, wordlessly saying back ang pagmamahal niya. Madaldal lang naman siya kapag galit at kay Jongin lang pero kahit ganoon, alam naman na iyon ng boyfriend niya for 4 years, kahit wala siyang sabihin.

**Author's Note:**

> Maraming salamat sa mga naggugol ng kanilang ilang minuto para basahin ito ^^
> 
> sana natuwa kayo sa mag-lovie na yan kung ako sa kabilang table nitong dalawang to kinurot ko to sa singit chot
> 
> puntahan nyo na lang ako sa twt @kaichocosoo para sa mga reklamo uwu


End file.
